The Wandering Warrior
by Apple Of Eris
Summary: Can this new monster survive his horrible thoughts, or will his dreams consume him? (Bad at sums, sorry.(T for minor swears, blood, and I'm paranoid.(Spoilers, probably.(Don't own Undertale.(Sequel to 'An Odd Reset', is WAY better.(NO SHIPS! JUST CANON ONES!)))))
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I don't own Undertale, or really anything in this story except my OCs.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

The skeleton crouched as he proceeded down the walkway to meet the general of the monster army, the monster known by most simply as 'The Paladin'. He is the best fighter that ever lived, supposedly. Let's see about that…

"So, you can help co-ordinate a way for those of us skilled in healing to be battlefield medics?" The skeleton said.

"Yes. Get the people together, and find the medical tent. You can assemble there." The armored figure said in his metallic, echoing voice. It was impossible to tell much about this warrior from his voice alone, or even if it was a he, but that is what the warrior preferred to be called.

"Thank you, Sir Paladin." The skeleton said.

"No worries, Doctor Gaster. You will always have a place in my court." the armored knight said.

"Thank you, sir. I will get the medics together, and we will get started right away." Gaster replied.

"Your request did not go unanswered. The warriors will be glad for some in-field healing. If you can get the queen to make some of her food, then you can ration out some to each of the warriors. The queen's food is the best of the monsters to heal. You know what else to do. Good luck." The Paladin said.

"I will tell my children about your kindness." Gaster said.

"You may tell your first born, but that is all. Good-bye." The knight said, signaling that the conversation was over.

"Thank you sir." And with that, W. D. Gaster went back to the monsters to tell them the news.

The Paladin sighed, and went back to his normal duties as captain of the royal guard and general of the monster army.

* * *

 **I will update two chapters a day on weekends. Just so you know my schedule.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

I walked down the sidewalk, my armor occasionally clinking against itself, and I saw a skeleton, one of Gasters boys, I assume. There was a small measure of family resemblance. There were some humans talking to him. I saw one of them had a wooden baseball bat. I wrenched it out of his hands as he was about to reveal it, snapped it in two, and crushed the two pieces to splinters. I drew my sword and pointed it at the boy that previously owned the now-destroyed baseball bat. "I'm sorry, what were you planning on doing with that?" I said.

"Um… it was a gift…?" The kid said.

Another kid tried to hit me with a metal baseball bat. Foolish. I looked down at him as he tried to recover from hitting an immovable object at full force. I then grabbed the heavily dented bat and bent it into an O. "Let's get outta here, man!" The kid with the remains of the metal baseball bat in his hands said, and he and his fellows ran.

The kid that had the wooden bat wasn't moving. He opened and closed his mouth, with no sound coming out. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't hear you." I said.

The kid screamed and ran as fast as he could after his comrades.

"Are you alright, sir Papyrus?" I said, and helped the skeleton up off the ground.

"H-HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" The skeleton asked.

"…It says it on your 'armor'…" I responded.

"O-OH, YES, IT DOES!" Papyrus said. There was sticker that said

HELLO,

My name is

PAPYRUS.

"Come, sir Papyrus, we can go to your home. I can go to my house later. I still have errands to run." I said, wishing I still had a place to sleep and 'eat'. We walked a bit, and gradually the scenery changed. It looked like a road, and sidewalk, with the occasional car, and then changed to a house. I turned around and said, "Hello, sir Sans."

"well, well. Turns out a guy in an unnecessarily heavy suit of armor saved my bro. and… how did you know my name…? i'm not wearing a name tag, am i?" The shorter, bigger-boned skeleton said, while stretching out his shirt to make sure.

"No, I've just heard a lot about you. Why do you have snow on your roof?" I said.

"too lazy to clean it off." Sans said, and dismissed the question. "come inside mister…?"

"I am called The Paladin. It's not my name, but it might as well be." I responded.

"alright. come on inside, Mr. Paladin." Sans said.

"Just Paladin, please." I said.

We walked inside, and Sans turned on the lights, while Papyrus went into the kitchen and started to cook some spaghetti. Sans turned on the television and flopped on the couch.

"HEY! SMILEY TRASHBAG! FRISK WANTS TO TALK TO YOU! SOMETHING ABOUT NEEDING A PLUMBER?" I heard a voice from outside.

"What was that?" I asked.

"just the resident jerk-flower. c'mon, i'll introduce you." Sans said, and walked outside. I followed.

"Woah, why is there like a giant suit of armor walking around?!" The flower said.

"Well, why is there a talking flower sitting right in front of me?" I answered with an invisible grin.

"You one of bonehead's friends?" The flower asked.

"Flowey, Paladin. Paladin, Flowey. you will get along, or one of you, _Flowey_ , is gonna have a bad time." Sans said, his left eye starting to show wisps of blue.

Flowey grumbled something about not needing the pot and disappeared under the ground.

"c'mon, i'll introduce you to everyone else. i know a shortcut." Sans said and grabbed my pauldron. He disappeared, with me following a moment later. Odd, really. I had never had the pleasure of teleporting myself. We reappeared in front of a big house.

"Well, I didn't think I would meet another skeleton who could teleport…" I muttered under my breath.

"what was that?" Sans said in response to my muttering.

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself." I responded.

"Hello Sans, who is this knight you have brought to visit us?" A goat woman walked outside, eyeing me skeptically. She looked like she knows me, but she can't pin who it is.

"Hello, lady Toriel. I am The Paladin." I answered her question.

"H-how do you know my name, Sir Paladin?" Toriel asked.

"Word travels quickly. Besides, you already know me as 'The General'" I responded.

Toriel gasped, and immediately got on her knees. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was in the presence of such a historical military leader!" She said.

"Get up. I'm no longer a military leader. I keep my weapons just in case. However, some lodging for a couple of days would be nice." I said, looking down at her.

"Oh, of course! Anything for a respected military leader like you!" She said.

She led me inside, and showed me to the guest room. I placed the meager items I always carried onto the bed, aside from my armor. "Thank you for this. This helps a lot." I said.

"No problems. You may have to put up with Flowey, and Frisk likes to meet new monsters, so there's that. And Asgore might not know you, so when he comes over to visit Frisk, he may ask you lots of questions." Toriel said.

"I disagree with your last statement, but the others probably will happen." I replied.

"welp, get settled in, i'll help Frisk with her problem." Sans said.

"Thank you m'lady Toriel. You are the kindest monster I have ever met." I said.

"Well, you deserve better treatment then most humans would give to a homeless monster." She answered. "Umm… may I ask if I can see the face of the man, or monster, I am harboring?"

I sighed. "Very well…" I said, taking off my helmet. I removed it, and Toriel gasped. "What were you expecting? Someone _INSIDE_ the armor? No, that's crazy!" I joked. All that was inside my helmet was two glowing orbs, like eyes. They flattened into large-ish discs when I said 'Someone _INSIDE_ the armor?'. "Can I put my helmet back on please?" I said tiredly.

"Y-yes. You can." Toriel responded, looking slightly worried.

"Please don't tell your child. Almost no-one knows this." I said.

"O-of course not. I can keep a secret." Toriel answered. "Well, I'll leave you to get settled in, and see you later!"

"See you at a later date my queen." I responded before I realized what I said. I stiffened and kept laying my things out. Only problem is, when I tense up, all of my armor clinks together. So it was pretty loud for about a half-second.

"Frisk, what the heck did you do to the sink?!" I heard Sans yell from downstairs.

"I should probably go help them," Toriel said. "If you need anything, anything at all, call down for me."

"Thank you m'lady." I said.

* * *

 **In thus we find out that Toriel has heard of our armored fellow.**


	3. Chapter 3

_(A bit of a filler chapter) Chapter 2_

 _Sans P.o.V._

"Frisk what the heck did you do to the sink?!" I yelled.

"Asriel did it!" She said back to me.

"Asriel is a flower." I responded lazily. "besides, Chara, give Frisk her body back."

"She made a deal. I could use her body for an hour, as long as I don't kill anyone!" Chara (who is currently using Frisk's body) said cheerfully.

"never mind that, what did you do to the sink?!" I said.

"Well, you see, I got a bit worked up, and then, heh, kind of grabbed a kitchen knife and sliced the pipe" Chara said cheerfully.

"that's why there's water all over the floor?" I said, getting kind of irritated.

"Yeeeeaaaaahh…" Chara dragged out the word, grinning.

"does Tori know about this?"

"Yep!"

"what are we going to do with you?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Chara replied with a grin.

I sighed, not feeling up to it. "alright, get me either a piece of metal, a hammer, and some nails, or the spare pipe that _should_ be in the garage." I said. I pulled out the wrench I would need from the cabinet under the sink.

Chara ran back in with the pipe. "Is this it?" She asked.

"yup." Was all I said, and then started replacing the cut pipe. I grumbled about Chara needing to chill, and then closed up the end of the pipe.

Toriel walked in with some cinnamon-butterscotch pie, and gave a slice to Chara, and gave a larger slice to me. "Here is some pie for your hard work." She said.

"Why does he get a bigger piece?!" Chara whined.

"Because he did all the work." Toriel said simply and walked out.

* * *

 **Chara the lazybones. Or is that Sans? who knows.**


	4. Chapter 4

_(Back to the ACTUAL story) Chapter 3_

 _The Paladins P.o.V_

I relaxed my magic enough for my solid form to appear, and then I heard a gasp. "****" I grumbled, and turned around. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but, uh… I took off my helmet, so… yeah.

"W-who are you?" I heard the human say.

I grumbled, not wanting to disclose my name, or even title to this human. This… creature. "I am The Paladin." I said.

"H-hello. I-I'm Frisk. _What_ are you?" She said worriedly.

"I am… I don't need to tell you." I said, replacing my helmet. "You tell no-one about my physical form." I draw my sword slightly for the intimidation factor. From my experience, most humans are _BAD NEWS_. And are very scared of giant sharp objects.

"O-okay, Toriel just asked me to come upstairs to tell you to come downstairs for dinner." Frisk said.

"Okay. I am sorry child. Tell her I will be down in a few moments." I said, feeling slightly bad for what I just did. Before Frisk turned back around I said, "Catch." And tossed a sheathed dagger at her.

"What is this for?" Frisk said, slightly scared of the blade. She was the ultimate pacifist after all.

"For protection. Just in case." I responded, and went back to my **_\ / \ / 0 R |_**. Heaven forbid she saw what I was doing, for she might not approve…

-=TWW=-

"It's just for today. It's her first day in eleventh grade." Toriel pleaded.

I inwardly groaned. "Fine. But only once. After today, I will not walk Frisk to school again." I said reluctantly.

"Oh, thank you!" Toriel said and hugged me. I'd gotten pretty used to it, considering she does it every time I agree to do something she can't do at the moment.

I opened the door, and Frisk ran past me, I ducked under the door, and walked behind Frisk at a slightly slower pace. "Don't run too fast. I'm getting old. About… two hundred years past my expiration date sounds about right." I joked lightly. Frisk seemingly took no notice, but slowed down a bit. "No, you can run ahead. I was joking, I can keep up."

Frisk jogged ahead, and I walked behind, fairly slowly. I caught up to Frisk, to see her being battered by tall kids with tattoos. Good thing I'm taller than pretty much every human being. "Excuse me, why are you hurting this child?" I said.

"Go home, freak!" The tallest, most tattoo-ed kid said, and pulled out an odd-looking metal item. He moved his finger, and the small metal pieces that came out of the device bounced off of my armor. The kid looked like he just saw a ghost. Which is… _almost_ true. "W-what _are_ you?!"

"A shade, if you must know. Now, leave my friend here **_ALONE!_** " I yelled the last word, my voice becoming layered, and my eyes glowing a brilliant blood red. I drew my sword, and the bullies heard the sound of magic activating as magic coruscated across the blade. The blade was covered in a sheath of magic, and when it strikes it would release a magical impulse to its target. "Meet my sword, Xanther. It doesn't like it when you torment people. Run now and it _might_ be merciful enough to let you keep your lives for another day, at least."

The bullies ran as fast as they could, and I picked up Frisk. "Oh no…" I said, and went to drop my armor. I turned into my solid form, and turned into a shadow, running as fast as I could with Frisk in my arms. I got into the house, came out of shadow mode, and told Sans to get off the couch, but with more… _colorful_ words.

"what the heck?" Sans asked confusedly.

"Move, and get Toriel!" I said.

"who the heck are you?" Sans asked another question. God, I wanted to strangle him.

"I'm Paladin, I dropped my armor, get Toriel or Asgore NOW!" I yelled, almost slapping him.

"ok, ok, i'm going…" He said, and ran upstairs to get Toriel.

"Alright, Frisk, this may hurt a bit…" And I pulled out the offending object with magic. One of the freaking bullies shot Frisk in the shoulder. She let out a small whimper of pain, but didn't move much. I only then realized they were unconscious. I sighed in relief, glad they didn't see what happened next. Toriel and Sans were still upstairs, so I figured I'd have to fix it myself. I grabbed a needle, sterilized it with my blood, don't ask, and grabbed some thread, which I also sterilized. I got a clean cloth, and laid it under Frisk's shoulder, before I removed her sweater, and started stitching the bullet wound closed before she bled out, as the wound was strangely gushing blood. "That's the best I can do for now. TORIEL! SANS! GET DOWN HERE!"

"Sans, what was all that? We could have gotten down here much faster if you didn't try to tell me those ridiculous puns!" Toriel said angrily to Sans.

"well, **_tibia_** honest, i thought those puns were very **_pun_** ny." Sans said.

"I fixed the problem, no help from you there, Sans, and now we need to get Frisk to a hospital to get her professional medical help. Besides, Sans, you've used those so many times. So, either you leave it to me, and I get a whole ton of suspicion 'cause I'm a freaking _shadow_ , or one of you drives her to the hospital while I get disguised." I said.

Toriel grabbed her keys, and opened the door. "Sans, grab Frisk, and let us go to the hospital." She said, and went outside. Sans followed closely with Frisk in his arms, saying something about how it was completely his fault. I went upstairs and opened my drawer. I pulled out a black hoodie, and put that on, I pulled out leather gloves, and put those on, I pulled out some dark blue jeans, and put those on, I put on a black baseball cap, and finished it off with some hiking boots and contacts, so my eyes aren't completely white. After the addition of contacts, my eyes were a warm gold color. I ran, which is very fast when I'm not wearing my armor, considering I weigh about a half of a pound, and got to the hospital a few minutes after Sans and Toriel did.

I ran inside, and saw Toriel and Sans turning a corner. I caught up, and said, "Hello. Got my disguise on and ran like he-everything." I changed my wording when I got a glare from Toriel.

"nice outfit. suits you." Sans said. We kept walking, until we got into Frisk's room. Frisk had gotten a complete stich, which, thankfully, didn't look completely impromptu, like mine. At least the stitch held right?

"Hello, you must be Frisk's family." The nurse said, looking confused, because I was staring at the ground.

"Most of it, yes." Toriel answered.

The nurse turned to Toriel and whispered, "Why is the person in the hoodie staring at the floor?"

"Paladin, don't be rude." Toriel whispered to me.

I looked up, and the nurse gasped at my skin. "Don't. Say. A. Word." I said menacingly.

"A-anyways, whoever did the original stich was very good, but it needed to be replaced with the right materials, and needed to be done by an authorized doctor." The nurse said. "Did any of you do that stitch?"

I raised my hand kind of sheepishly. "Me. I was in the military. A long, long time ago."

"in a galaxy far far away?"

"Sans! Don't be so rude." Toriel scolded Sans.

"Well, you did a very good job, but next time, if it's available, use something other than cotton string." The nurse said.

"It was the only thing I could access in the rush to keep my friend from bleeding out." I said.

"Oh, it's quite alright. It was almost perfect handiwork, and there was no kind of infection, so obviously you sterilized the needle and string." The nurse said. "All your Frisk needs now is plenty of rest, and a single blood transfer. Can any of you loan Frisk some blood?"

"I can." I said, and rolled up my sleeve. "Don't be alarmed if it's not a… _natural_ color."

She put the syringe needle into my arm, and withdrew some blood. Everyone in the room gasped. I was tired of it. I'd had enough gasping for one week. I looked at the now-full syringe, and stared at the white glowing fluid. "H-how is-?" I cut off the rest of the sentence.

"I'm a monster that has been alive for thousands of years, _WHAT_ did you expect?!" I said. "On the brighter side, Frisk can't get sick for the next about ten months. Don't worry about types, my blood is all types. Don't ask, I don't obey the human laws of physics."

"O-okay. Frisk should be okay in about two to three weeks." The nurse brushed it off.

"That's wonderful news." Toriel said happily.

"Sans, call Papyrus, and tell him that Frisk fell onto a sharp piece of metal, and that she is in the hospital." I said. "Toriel, call Asgore, Alphys, and Undyne, and tell them the same."

"alright. i should probably call Gaster and Calib too."

"Okay."

"Question; who is Calib?" I asked.

"my br-friend. he's pretty much part of the family though. Gaster is-"

"Your father." I finished his sentence.

"wh-how do you know that?!" Sans asked in confusion.

"He was a friend before the war, and besides, I know more than I'm letting on." I responded calmly.

Sans' left eye showed wisps of blue. "do you wanna **have a bad time?!** " he whispered angrily.

"No, and it's not necessary." I responded with a grimace. "I knew Gaster way before you were born."

Sans grumbled, and teleported away with his signature 'whoosh' to who-knows-where. Toriel was on the phone. "Yes, Frisk is in the hospital. No, she's not lethally injured. She just needs rest. Yes, you may come and visit." She said to… I think it was Asgore? I dunno.

"Allow me to excuse myself for a moment." I said, and dropped into shadow mode to run and pick up my armor. I jogged back to the hospital, and went inside. I walked up to Frisk, and she woke up slightly. Her arms wandered, looking for something. I pulled my gauntlet off, and held her hand. She turned to me.

"Paladin, th-they had g-guns…" She whispered. "The last thing I remember was them pulling out a gun, and I had a huge pain in my shoulder."

"Don't worry, I took care of them." I said. "I also carried you home to get you patched up so that we could get you here, the hospital."

"Y-you didn't hurt them, right?" Frisk asked worriedly.

"No, they're fine, I'm just glad you're okay." I responded softly.

She smiled and said, "I love you…"

It was the painkillers. It HAD to be the painkillers.

"You too…" I said, to go along with what she said. Kind of.

From then on out, I visited the hospital every day for the next two weeks while she was recovering. Just, you know, to keep her company… then I walked her home when she got out. While she was walking in front of me, since I left my armor home that time, I picked her up and ran as fast as I could home. Oh, the glory of being able to run at sixty miles an hour.

We got home and I flopped on the nice leather couch, only to be yelled at. "Paladin, you may have saved Frisk's life, but you still have to obey the house rules." Toriel said.

"Ugh, okay." I responded and sat like a normal person. Turns out Frisk likes laid back, casual me more than uptight, fancy-talk me. At least I can switch when needed.

"Hey Pally," Frisk said. She had taken to calling me Pally instead of Paladin. "If you have almost no substance in that form, then how can you carry me? I mean, I weigh at least a hundred twenty pounds."

"Frisk, it's called magic, don't question it." I said nonchalantly.

"Okay." She said, and went about her business as normal.

I sighed contentedly, and moved to lie down. "PALADIN! No shoes on the couch!" Toriel yelled. I flinched, took off my shoes, and went upstairs to lie down in bed. I closed the door and pulled off my baseball cap. I completely relaxed my magic, and laid down in bed…

* * *

 **So, Sans has made bad puns and our armored friend has taken a liking to Frisk.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 4_

I heard my door creak open, and turned around in bed. I saw a crying Frisk and immediately went into caring family mode. "What's wrong, Frisk?" I said, getting out of bed. I stood up, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white-silver sash around my waist. I wasn't wearing contacts, and strangely my eyes are the same warm gold. I knew why this happened. Magic. My skin was a dark navy blue, instead of black.

Frisk continued to sob. "It happened again…" She wailed.

"Shh… Shh… You're safe… Calm down…" I said. I pulled off my sash and wiped away her tears with it when I pulled her up onto my bed. I wrapped the sash around my bare torso, and brushed the hair away from her face. "Hey… What's wrong?"

"I had a n-nightmare… Again…" Frisk whispered.

"Hey… Don't worry, I'm here… Pal won't let anything hurt you…" I hugged her. She cried her eyes out onto my chest, embracing me tightly. I pulled my sash off afterwards, and hung it to dry.

"W-what is that?" Frisk asked, lightly grasping something on my back. I sighed.

"Those are my wings." I said, and turned around. I stood in the middle of the room, and unfurled my wings. Their impressive 20 foot wingspan almost scraped the walls. For one wing. My right wing was broken in multiple places, was covered in scars, and part of my 'bone' was showing, close to the joint. I felt a light touch brush over my right wing, and I gasped in pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Frisk said.

"It's okay. You didn't know." I said. "Just… Don't touch it again." My wings have feather-like texture, but have a smooth look. I folded my wings back in. I laid down behind Frisk, and started brushing her hair with my hands. She slowly fell asleep and looked very peaceful.

* * *

 **Dunno why, but I decided to try to write some fluff at... seven at night. Tell me if I should try again. Anyways, see ya next week :P**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 5_

 _?'s P.o.V_

I walked in to say hi to Toriel, and say her in the kitchen. "Hey, Toriel." I said.

"Oh, hello Calib." She responded.

I looked at the floor and saw a bloodied piece of metal. That looked like a fired bullet… "What…?" I whispered.

 _Paladin's P.o.V_

I woke up to voices. "What is this?" Someone said.

I got up, making sure not to wake up Frisk, pulled on a black t-shirt, and walked downstairs. "Hey." I said.

I saw a skeleton wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and had a weird extra plating on his face. "Hello, I'm Calib Gaster. I just saw this weird piece of metal." He said.

"That is a bullet that I pulled out of Frisk when she got shot." I said simply.

"Oh… Well, what is your name?" Calib responded.

"One second." I said. I ran up to my room, and changed into my armor. I pulled on the chestplate, and tightened the straps. I pulled on the leggings, and strapped them on. I put on my helmet, and let more light into my eyes, so that they are visible. I put on the greaves, and put on the last, but rarely used part; my cape. It was tattered, and you can barely tell it's even red anymore. It has an image of a shining sword floating above a stone. I jogged downstairs, and earned some a gasp.

"Galahad the Pure, at your service." I said with a royal bow.

"WHAT?!" I heard about three people say.

* * *

 **Say hello to a legend. BTW, my upload schedule is gonna be wonky from here on out, so expect uploads on weekdays as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 6_

"WHAT?!"

"What, you thought that King Arthur was a myth? And that the Knights of the Round Table were all human? No." I said. "And, for the record, Lancelot was not the best knight. He was my only equal in battle, but not the best man, as he committed adultery with the queen. He was immediately removed from the Round Table, and I took his place as the best fighter. Just as well, the man hated monsters for no good reason. Well, if you have any questions, feel free to come and ask me."

I walked upstairs, and took all my armor off. I carefully folded the cape and placed it on top of the dresser. I put on a long sleeved gray shirt, some dark jeans, leather gloves, and a hooded jacket, along with hiking boots and a dark blue cap. I also tied my sash around my waist. I walked downstairs, and casually waved to Calib, who looked as if he was still trying to process something. "C'mon Frisk. I'm ready to go. You comin'?" I said, as we had arranged the day before to go hang out. She ran down after changing into something more appropriate for going outside. As always, she was wearing her blue sweater with a pink stripe through the middle, and some blue shorts. Not those weird, super-short shorts. Regular shorts, because she despises those super-short shorts. She walked out the door. "Bye!" and I walked out.

-=TWW=-

We walked up to the ridge, and looked over the forest from our amazing vantage point on the cliff. I sighed, and sat down with my legs crossed.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Frisk said as she sat down next to me.

"When did you find this?" I asked.

"When I was walking with a friend." She responded.

"Who is this friend?" I asked.

"Well, more like my big brother. You!" She said with a laugh.

I chuckled. "I love you." I said, and kissed her on her forehead. I am about two feet taller than her, and she is five foot six, so I'm seven feet tall. Yeah.

"I love you too." Frisk responded.

There was a laugh and Frisk was pushed forwards. She grabbed onto my sash. I turned to see some kid running away. I scowled. I heard the sound of fabric tearing, and looked to see my sash snap. I immediately stretched out my hand, and Frisk grabbed it. The gloves I put on started sliding off.

"Crap." I said simply. I mustered the strength I had, and Frisk was immediately enveloped in a pure, glowing white bubble. "Good thing I have magic." I lifted her up, and placed her about ten feet from the edge. I walked over, and hugged her tight.

She was almost silent. "Jerk…" She whispered.

"Hmm?" I said.

"I called that guy a jerk." She said a little louder.

"Well, you can tell him to his face in a minute. I caught him with my magic. Let's see if he denies it." I said with a smirk.

I walked downhill to see the kid in a white cage. I laughed at him freaking out. "Excuse me, sir, WHAT were you doing?" My eyes started turning a light red. "Because you almost killed my little sister here."

"SHE IS YOUR SISTER?! BUT YOU'RE A MONSTER!" The guy shouted.

"You apparently do not understand the prospect of an adopted family." I said. I turned to look at Frisk, and she was beaming at the fact that I called her my little sister. "Now, I could let you go, and you promise to never hurt anyone ever again, or you could stay here for a day with no food or water, and think about what you've done."

"PLEASE! I'll do ANYTHING to get out! I promise not to hurt anyone!" The guy said frantically.

"Okay, good." I said, and started walking away. He tried to throw himself against the bars, and he went straight through. The cage disappeared behind him. I winked at him, and picked up Frisk. I put her on my shoulder, and kept walking.

-=TWW=-

 _3_ _rd_ _person P.o.V_

Frisk knocked on Galahad's door. She heard the sound of metal hitting metal and then heard him say "Come in!"

She walked into his room holding a cloth. "H-here. I stitched it back together…" she said.

"Oh, thank you!" Galahad said. He picked up the cloth, which is his sash. It is stitched together with golden thread. He shuffled his feet.

 _Galahad's P.o.V_

I pushed the box under my bed, and hoped Frisk hadn't seen it. "Thanks Frisk." I said after tying the sash back on.

"No problem. Just wanted to repay you for, y'know, saving my life." She said casually.

I chuckled lightheartedly.

"Well, seeya!" Frisk said, and walked out of my room.

"Bye." I said, and closed the door behind her. I sighed and pulled the box out from under my bed. "These parts aren't gonna make themselves…"

* * *

 **Galahad is doing shady buisness. Along with having a family for the first time in about a thousand years.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 7_

I walked down the pathway, and knocked on the door. An odd looking skeleton opened the door. He has holes in his palms, cracks in his skull, and wears a white turtleneck under a black coat.

"Afternoon, Gaster." I said. I was wearing my armor.

He gasped. "Paladin? I didn't think you were still alive! Come in, come in." He said.

"Well, I have been alive for about a million years." I said. "Anyways, on to business…" I dropped a large briefcase onto the floor. "I would like you to make these parts into a robotic augment for a right wing. It should look like the drawing I supplied." I said.

"I will do my best." Gaster said.

-=TWW=-

I started getting restless, and that's when Gaster came back with the same briefcase. He handed it to me. "This is it. It unfolds, just so you know.

"Thank you, Gaster." I said with glee.

"No problem. Bye." He responded.

"Seeya." I said, and walked out the door, almost hitting my head on the way out.

I walked home, and walked into my room without so much as a 'Hello' to Frisk. I took off my armor, and then put on the wing augment. It covers the top of my wing in metal, and dips down near the middle, with a big circle of metal there, and comes back up. It covers up almost all of the injured area, except some scars. I smirk to myself, and then say, "Hey, Frisk! You wanna go hang out again?"

"Sure!" Frisk said, and ran into my room. She gasped, and then hugged me laughing. "What happened?"

"I contacted a certain skeleton. Doctor W. D. Gaster." I responded nonchalantly. "Come on!" I ran outside, picked her up, and then took off into the air.

 _BANG!_

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" I said, and slowly spiraled down to nurse the glowing hole in my forearm.

"Go home, FREAK!" "Yeah, we don't want you here!" "Stop trying to abduct this child!" A plethora of people said, but the majority were cussing like sailors.

"Oh my God…" I muttered. "I guess I'll have to take out the big guns…" My eyes turned a swirling pool of blood red and fierce yellow. My wings shot out behind me. A sword appears in a sheath straight down my back. I pulled it up and out, and then split it into two one-edged blades.

"You shall burn for your sins!" I growled in a layered, loud voice as I float slightly off the ground.

Frisk stared in amazement. All but one person ran, and that last person pulled out a shotgun from seemingly nowhere, and fired a couple rounds. All but one hit a floating magic shield. "Hah, take THAT!" The guy shouted, obviously cocky.

"Oh. That stings. All the more reason to **KILL YOU!** " I said. I pulled my blades together, and let magic generate. A white glow enveloped the blades, and then they shot a white-silvery beam, laced with gold. It struck the man, and he fell over backwards.

"That, is why you don't mess with Galahad, the Angel of Valor." I said, and walked away.

* * *

 **Ooh, Gal, are you keeping secrets again?**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 8_

"C'mon, Galahad! I need to see your health!" Frisk said.

"No." I said simply.

"Fine." Frisk said, and forcefully pulled out my SOUL. My SOUL is white with a dark blue tint.

If you didn't know, if someone forcefully pulls out your soul, it hurts. I gasped in pain. "Ow…" I groaned.

"See, this is why you show me!" Frisk said. My HP is at five.

"Just… Hand me some temmie flakes…" I said, and downed a box. My HP went back up to it's not so impressive fifty.

 _Flowey's P.o.V_

I grumbled to myself. Frisk rarely talked to me anymore because of that three-dimensional _shadow_. I mean, does he even obey the laws of physics?!

"HEY! Smiley trash bag! You know why Frisk won't talk to me anymore?" I asked Trash Bag, slightly worried.

"that Galahad guy seems to be taking most of her attention. i personally don't like it, but there's nothing i can do about it. might work itself out eventually." Trash Bag answered, and took a sip of ketchup. "actually, now that i think about it, they do seem to be getting closer…"

"We have to stop Frisk from falling into his trap!" I said.

"yeah, that guy seems pretty **_shady_**." Trash Bag punned with his ever present grin.

"Ugh, you're a regular **_Comic, Sans_**." I punned as well with a smirk.

"thanks." Trash Bag said

I heard Papyrus screaming in the other room, and then loud music as he turned up the T. V.

Frisk came into the room and disabled the wheels Alphys had put on my pot. She picked me up, and put me on the dining table. "Howdy there, Flowey! You wanna do something?" Frisk asked.

"Yes. I want to **DESTROY THE WORLD!** Just kidding. I just wanna talk. You've been spending too much time with mister shady-pants over there." I said, gesticulating with my leaves toward the 'shady-pants' in question.

"Oh, I'm sorry Flowey. It's just… he's like an awesome older brother. Anyways, I made… THIS!" Frisk said, and put on cardboard petals that look like mine. "'Hey I'm Flowey, howdy howdy howdy howdy!'"

Frisk continued to say 'howdy' for a bit. "Haha, ha, aha, GIMME THAT!" I said, and took the cardboard petals off with my vines. I reached down and activated my wheels so that I could roll around on the table. "Hey! Come to think of it, we haven't talked to M.K. in about a year or two. Let's drop by and say 'Howdy'!" I said.

"Good idea, Flowey!" Frisk responded.

So I rolled alongside Frisk while we went down the sidewalk to Monster Kid's house. "Howdy, Kid!" I said from the ground. M.K. looked down at me and picked me up.

"Oh, hey Flowey! Hey Frisk!" He said cheerfully. "Come on in! I have some tea that I can make."

"Do you have coffee?" I asked hopefully.

"Why, yes. Yes I do." Kid responded happily. He brewed the tea and coffee, and they all sat down to chat. Now, you may be asking, 'But Flowey, Monster Kid doesn't have arms!' and the answer, is no. No he doesn't. But, he has this thing. It's called utility magic. LOOK IT UP GENIUS.

-=TWW=-

We said 'goodbye' to Kid, and left. We walked back home, to find that shady-pants was gone.

"Howdy, Trash Bag."

"wassup, murder flower."

"Where did three-dimensional shadow go?"

"dunno. he mumbled something about Mettaton, and then left."

"Hmm…" Frisk said, lost in thought.

* * *

 ***scream* I can't believe I made that pun...**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 9_

 _Galahad/Paladin's P.o.V_

I walked into the studio, wondering why this Mettaton person wanted to talk to me.

"Oh, hello, darling!" I heard an overdramatic, overconfident robotic voice say.

I turned around to see a feminine robot with black hair and pink high heels. "I assume you're Mettaton?" I asked.

"Oh, yes darling!" Was the response. "I was wondering… would you like to be in a show?!"

"…What kind of show…?"

"A music show! You will be participating with my new show partner!" And with that, Mettaton dropped a briefcase, and it opened. It was just holding a pile of goo. "I swear he was in here…" When Mettaton turned around, the goo turned humanoid.

"Shh!" The goo hissed. It collapsed when Mettaton turned back.

"Hmm… he's here somewhere… oh well. You will meet him later." And Mettaton walked off.

"WOAH! ARE YOU THE PALADIN!? THIS IS, LIKE, THE BEST DAY EVER DUDE!" A fish woman yelled.

"Is this the Undyne I've heard so much about?" I asked. "She replaced me? God…" I muttered under my breath.

"YEAH! You're the guy who fought in the human-monster war!" Undyne responded.

"U-Undyne, calm d-d-down…" A dinosaur looking monster said.

"NO ALPHYS! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Undyne screamed.

Alphys sighed. "E-excuse my g-girlfriend, she gets e-excited e-e-easily." She said.

"Well, partner, this may be your best day, but it sure as hell ain't mine." I turned around to see a humanoid slime wearing a cowboy hat. There was a yellow gem in the shape of a soul in the mass of goo. "Slim. Slim the slime. I know who you are, mister silver-armor." I had decided to wear armor to this event. "You are scum. 'Oh look I'm Galahad the Pure. I'm so old I've killed hundreds of humans, but I never took their soul, because I'm a good person.'" Slim said, mockingly copying my gesticulation. "I am _sick_ and _tired_ of you! If you had taken just one soul, we wouldn't have been stuck in that hole for a thousand years!" And with that, Slim raised a revolver that seemingly came out of his arm and pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUH! I don't own Slim. He belongs to my brother. My brother is cool.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 10_

I was showered by confetti. "What was that?" I said in confusion.

"Confetti bullets. Gets 'em every time. You didn't think I'd _actually_ shoot you, right? Y'all wanna go for food? 'Cause I'm real hungry." Slim said.

"You go. I need to prepare for the show tomorrow." I said.

"Alright. See ya later, partner." Slim said with his south-western accent.

I went home and told Flowey about it, and not to tell anyone until the day of. He, begrudgingly, agreed.

-=TWW=-

 _3_ _rd_ _P.o.V._

"Turn it on, turn it on!" Flowey yelled at Frisk and company to turn the television on.

XxX

"C'mon, Alphys! Mettaton told us to turn on the T. V. RIGHT NOW!"

XxX

Calib ran in breathless. "Gaster! MTT channel NOW!"

XxX

"Well, I might as well see what's on television." Asgore mused. He went to his favorite channel; MTT.

XxX

M. K. was just going to watch something simple, like cartoons, but he changed to MTT for a second and immediately got hooked.

XxX

"bro, we need to-oh, you're already watching MTT. good." Sans said in relief.

XxX

( _Slime_ **?** both, Beer for My Horses by Toby Keith and Willie Nelson is the song.)

Mist disperses to show a humanoid slime with a cowboy hat. Music starts playing, and the slime is holding a microphone

 _Well, a man come on the six o'clock news_

 **Said somebody been shot,**

 **Somebody been abused.**

 _Somebody blew up a building,_

 _Somebody stole a car,_

Somebody got away,

Somebody didn't get too far,

Yeah

They didn't get too far.

 **Grandpappy told my pappy 'Back in my day, son,**

 **A man had to answer for the wicked that he done**

 _Take all the rope in Texas,_

 _Find a tall oak tree, round up all of them bad boys,_

 _Hang 'em high in the street._

 **For all the people to see.'**

That justice is the one thing you should always find,

You gotta saddle up your boys,

You gotta draw a hard line.

When the gunsmoke settles, we'll sing a victory tune,

And we'll all meet back at the local saloon.

We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces

Singin': Whiskey for my men, beer for my horses.

There was a slight musical interlude.

 **We got too many gangsters, doin' dirty deeds,**

 **Too much corruption, and crime on the streets.**

 _It's time the long arm of the law put a few more in the ground_

 _Send 'em all to their maker and he'll settle 'em down._

 _You can bet he'll set 'em down._

'Cause justice is the one thing you should always find,

You got to saddle up your boys,

You got to draw a hard line.

When the gunsmoke settles, we'll sing a victory tune,

And we'll all meet back at the local saloon.

We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces, singin':

Whiskey for my men, beer for my horses.

Whiskey for my men, beer for my horses.

There was another instrumental.

 _You know, justice is the one thing you should always find,_

 _You gotta saddle up your boys,_

 _You gotta draw a hard line._

 _When the gunsmoke settles,_

 _We'll sing a victory tune,_

 _And we'll all meet back at the local saloon._

 _We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces, singin':_

 **Whiskey for my men,**

 **Beer for my horses.**

 **Singin', whiskey for my men,**

Beer for my horses…

There was a commercial break, giving the slime and mysterious singer a five minute break.

They came back, the slime and mysterious singer back to their original spots.

(Same setup, different song. Warriors by Imagine Dragons.)

The song starts playing, and some mist disappears, revealing red, black edged metal boots.

 **As a child, you would wait,**

 **And watch from far away,**

 **But you always knew that you'll be**

 **The one to work while they all play.**

 _And you, you lay, awake at night and scheme,_

 _Of all the things that you would change,_

 _But it was just a dream!_

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town.

Here we are, don't turn away now.

We are the warriors that built this town.

 _The time will come, when you'll have to rise_

 _Above the best, improve yourself._

More mist clears, showing the same red with black edges, but on leggings and chestplate.

 **Your spirit never dies!**

 **Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne**

 **Above, don't weep for me because,**

 **This will be the labor of my love**

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town,

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that that built this town,

There is an instrumental interlude.

 **Here we are, don't turn away now,**

 **We are the warriors that built this town,**

 **Here we are, don't turn away now,**

 **We are the warriors that built this town…**

The rest of the mist finally clears to show a red plated helmet, with black edges, being pulled off to show a shadowy form. The crowd went crazy. They went NUTS. Everyone who knows him at home had an 'Oh my God' moment.

"YEEESS!" Frisk, Flowey and Toriel yelled. Even Chara yelled, but it was only audible to Frisk.

XxX

"Wow… t-that was a-a-amazing…" Alphys whispered. Undyne was speechless.

XxX

Asgore was so amazed. This man, who he knew, but not really, is an amazing singer.

XxX

M. K. cheered, and immediately went for the phone.

XxX

"NYEH… THAT WAS WORTHY OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus said.

"yup. that was amazing…" Sans agreed.

XxX

"I didn't know that he could sing like that… he really is a skilled individual…" Gaster mused aloud.

Calib stared in amazement at the television.

-=TWW=-

 _Galahad's P.o.V_

I sighed as I got off the stage. I walked to the door, and saw they were handing out replicas of my helmet. The first person came out, and I ended up sitting there for about forty-five minutes, signing the helmets. The last person was Grillby. I high-fived him as he walked out with a signed helmet. After the rush, I saw Slim on the other side, and saw that he was also handing out replicas, but they were of his cowboy hat. "Hey, Slim. C'mon, I have a place where you can probably sleep." I said, and led him home. Turns out there are actually two guest rooms. I never really paid attention, just to where my room and Frisk's was. Toriel complimented my armor. "Thanks. If you notice, this armor hugs my physical form more." I looked at the dark blood red armor, and the midnight black on the edges of each plate. I took it off, and mounted it on an armor stand.

 _BOOM!_

Crap.

* * *

 **So, explosion and singing. I don't own those songs, unfortunately. Good songs BTW Imagine Dragons and Toby Keith.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 11_

I jogged outside, and immediately groaned. Stupid anti-monster group…

I grabbed a grenade, that some idiot hadn't even pulled the pin on, and crushed it in my grip. I whacked an activated grenade back. It exploded in the air, damaging nothing. Frisk ran outside, and then I had one swear word playing on loop in my head. A grenade flew by, and I enveloped it in magic, causing all the shrapnel to stay in the bubble. I dropped the bubble, and my eyes turned a swirling pool of bright blood red and fierce yellow. My wings shot out, and I pulled out a sword, which I proceeded to split.

" ** _YOU SHALL BURN FOR YOUR SINS!_** " I screamed in a demonic sounding voice.

Another grenade flew by, and I wrapped my wings around Frisk. The grenade exploded, launching me forward and over Frisk, and I skidded across the ground, got up, and my eyes glowed. I picked up all the powder from the grenade I crushed, and then put it into a plastic casing. I put a fuse on it, lit it, and stuffed it in the back of a grenade launcher. The launcher exploded, and loosed all of its grenades, but they were all inert. As I said, stupid anti-monster group. I looked at my health bar. It was at fifty, and my Angel of Valor form usually has over two hundred health. I launched a silvery-gold beam at the _tank_ they brought in. Do they even know how to _drive_ the thing? I ran up, and destroyed the barrel. I messed up the treads as well.

I grabbed the nearest anti-monster group member. "Okay. Leave now, and no one gets hurt!" I yelled in a more regular voice. I looked at the guy, and saw his badge. He was the leader. I smirked inwardly and looked around as they slowly retreated. I pushed the guy away from me. "And don't come back."

I sighed, folded my wings, and put the sword away. My eyes went back to their normal warm gold, and I collapsed on the ground.

-=TWW=-

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my… everything. "Oh, thank God you're finally awake." I heard a voice say.

"Slim?" I wondered.

"Yup. What, you thought you could ditch me by passin' out? Nah, partner." He responded.

"What happened? The last I remember is hearing an explosion…" I trailed off.

"You survived the whole mess with one HP. You're one lucky bugger, y'know that?" Slim said.

"What mess?" I asked

"You went into your Angel of Valor form." Slim said as though it were a normal thing.

"Oh no… Did I kill anyone?" I asked with a grimace.

"No, thankfully. But those grenades flying and exploding around you really messed you up." Slim stated.

"What do you mea-OW!" I shouted in pain.

I looked at my arm, and saw a white fluid coating it. "Oh God…" I had been bleeding, and by now my arm and side were coated in blood. Well, my blood. There was a glowing gash in my arm. "Well… I got to, uh, clean up…"

"Feel free partner." Slim said, and left the room.

I took a shower, and got out feeling like a new man. Er… shadow. I wrapped gauze around my right forearm, and put it into a homemade sling. I walked downstairs. I had had a lot of stuff happening that month. That was the weirdest April ever.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone I had met so far yelled. I almost fell backwards.

"WOAH MY GOD! How did you guys know when my birthday was?" I asked.

"You said that it was on April twentieth when you got here so…" Frisk said.

I thought to myself. The last birthday I celebrated was my twenty-fifth… "Thanks, guys. Wait, ASGORE?!" I said.

"Hello Paladin. It's been forever." Asgore said quietly.

I patted him on the back. "Hey, do you still have your trident?"

"Yes."

"Awesome."

* * *

 **The anti-monster group really is stupid. Galahad is really lucky.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 12_

I pulled open the first box, and pulled out a phone. "Oh. My God. Thank you so much, Alphys." I said happily. This particular phone can hold one and a half yottabytes of data, can be on for a whole WEEK straight, and shoot lasers. And that's only to name a few.

I pulled open the next box, and found a large quilt. "Thank you, Toriel." It showed the same image that was on my cape, but less faded.

I ripped away the sloppily wrapped paper, and looked at the contents. Sans had given me a box of plastic swords. "Um… Thanks Sans."

I carefully opened up the plainly wrapped box, as I was told it was fragile. I pulled out a glass figure, and it was of a sword in a stone. I chuckled, and thanked Gaster for it. I carefully placed it on my bedside table.

I opened a box wrapped with what I thought was GasterBlaster print. It had a mask that could open and close, and it looked just like Calib's.

"I, uh, don't know what you like, so I just got you some money." Flowey said with a sheepish grin, and handed me thirty bucks. I handed ten back. Flowey smiled, and we shared a knowing look for a moment.

The next box I opened was blue, and had a couple spears sticking out of it. I opened it, and it was a plush blue spear. I giggled inwardly, and said thanks to Undyne.

Monster Kid handed me a box. Or rather, floated me a box, and I opened it to see a book about Galahad and the Holy Grail.

I opened the box that was clearly from Mettaton, and found a video camera. "Thanks, Mett."

Asgore handed me a box, which I opened and saw it contained a trident, but it was my size. I grinned, and thought for a moment.

Slim handed me a regular cardboard box. I opened it, and pulled out a gilded chalice. Thanks Slim.

Then came Papyrus' gift. It was a mini Papyrus plush.

The next was Chara's gift. It was a plush toy knife.

Then it was Frisk's turn. She waved us into the kitchen and then gave me a couple pieces of monster candy. Oh, how I love monster candy. It has a distinctly non-licorice flavor. We looked at the cake, and it was decorated to look like my helmet.

-=TWW=-

After the cake, and some hanging out, Frisk and I went to the park. When we got there, I saw a few children, with adults scattered around. Frisk groaned at some adults coming towards us. "Hello, _Frisk_. What brings you here this fine day? Come to finally renounce monsters? Come to your senses?" A man said, standing aside a grinning woman.

"I hate you with a passion, Mertinedd. Get over it. I'm no longer your child." Frisk snarled.

"I'm sorry, but you seem to be upsetting my little sister. So, I, the bigger brother, and loyal protector of Frisk J. Mertinedd-Dreemurr, Will have to take action if you are to hurt her." I cut in. "By the by, have you ever heard of Galahad the Pure, because if so, get ready to meet him." I drew a sword from seemingly nowhere when they took me for a nobody. It was a longsword, with a darksteel blade and a blood red gem set into the crossbar. "Why, I guess you never knew you had an angel in your midst." And my wings shot out as I lifted off the ground. "So, leave her alone, or I will become the deterMined murDerer. I may have integrity, but that doesn't mean I won't protect my friends, and my family."

They thought nothing of it, because they are IDIOTS, and I was forced to slash and try and scare them off. I caught the man on the shoulder. The woman dodged and thought for a moment. She bolted, but got caught by my magic. "Oh no, Steve Mertinedd, you're bleeding all over our nice ground." I said sarcastically. I trapped the two Mertinedds with magic, and took them to the police station with their case files, so that they can be proven guilty. I cuffed them with real metal cuffs, and gave the cops the key. They ended up being arrested for abuse, shoplifting, and several other things.

xXx

 _Dec. 30, 200X_

 _Front yard, 12:45, A.M._

I heard loud noise coming from the house, but dismissed it as a party until I heard the crash of glass. I heard a young child yell in pain, and immediately stiffened. I turned into a shadow and rushed into the house. I took the place of the young child's shadow.

"You did this to us, you mistake!"

"We have no money because of you!"

And the two adults started beating the child. I went under the bed, turned into the Angel of Valor, and came out from under the bed. I saw their faces, and could immediately smell alcohol. These adults were drunk. My magic was clear in my eyes. The child couldn't see my face, but from their point of view, I evidently terrified the adults.

" **You shall burn for your sins…** " I whispered with a strange voice. I dug into their minds, and immediately learned their names, their ages, and the burning hatred they had for this child, which was named Faith in the woman's mind, and Frank in the man's. I decided I didn't care about the child as much as what the adults were doing to them. I taught them a lesson they will never forget, and lived on in the child's memories as the dark angel who saved their life. The adults then attacked me, destroying my right wing with a beer bottle, and sending glass everywhere. I lashed out, shattering part of the man's collarbone, and dislocating the woman's right arm.

xXx

 _Present day_

I looked at Frisk's cheek, and saw a scar. I Thought for a moment, then decided against asking if she remembered me. "Hey, let's go home, 'kay?" I said at the first hint of tears.

She nodded, and we walked home slowly, processing what had just happened. In its sheath, the gem on my longsword glowed as the blood disappeared from the blade.

Damn.

I _really_ gotta start telling people things.

* * *

 **Galahad is Frisk's hero. Even though she doesn't remember him that well, considering she was nine years old when she entered the Underground.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 13_

 _Knock, knock._

"What?" I growled.

"A-are you okay, Galahad?" I heard a female voice say.

"Oh, yeah, _PERFECTLY FINE_." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You don't sound fine." The same voice said.

"Not in the mood to talk to anyone…" I muttered.

"What?"

"I SAID I'M NOT **IN THE MOOD!** "

"Okay, I'm sorry…" I heard footsteps.

"what is it kid?"

"Galahad is acting weird and his door is locked."

"i'll fix it" I heard a whirring.

 _Oh God…_

 _…_ _BOOM_

A laser destroyed my door, and Sans walked in with his eye glowing like crazy. "Oh no…"

"what, scared of a lazy bones?"

"No, I don't want your blood staining this blade…" I pulled out the longsword.

"why, don't want my death on your hands?"

"No, because being like you would be a nightmare."

Sans grumbled in indignation. "i got your door open."

"I can see that, bag of bones. You also probably cost me about a thousand dollars."

Sans continued to grumble.

"Galahad?" Frisk said.

"What?!"

"Why are you so… different all of a sudden?"

"Too complicated, just get out of my way." I said, and walked out of my room past Frisk, the longsword still on my belt.

-=TWW=-

After shopping for a new door, and almost losing it at the employee's needless questions, I put it on the frame. It worked fine. I taped a sign that said 'DO NOT DISTURB' on to my door. I finally got the chance to do what I wanted. I slit my hand, and let the blood drip onto the gem on the longsword. It hungrily absorbed it, and the stone turned a paler red. I finally went back to plain old Galahad. "And that is why I don't like killing people with this sword." I said to myself. I coughed over and over, coughing up a glob of ichor. "Well, that's unappetizing." I washed my hands, but continued to cough. I gagged, and then I coughed up a red fluid. "Crud." I passed out in the hallway, ripping off the 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign.

-=TWW=-

I woke up the next day, or so I thought, in a hospital bed. "Oh crap." It's never a good thing when I'm in the hospital. NEVER.

"He's awake!" I heard a voice yell. A nurse ran into the room, and checked all my vitals. I was alive, breathing, and my heart was definitely beating.

"What the hell is happening?"

"Sir, you have been in a coma for a month."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **That sword has some really adverse effects.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 14_

"Well, the good news is that you can call your family and tell them that you're awake!"

"HOW can you be so cheery? I just lost a month of my life!"

"At least it wasn't much longer."

"So… It's May twentieth now?"

"Not quite. It has also been a week."

I groaned in exasperation "Alright, did I come here with my phone, or do I need to use one of yours?"

"Your phone is right…" The nurse dug in his bag. "Here!" He said, and handed me my phone.

XxX

 _3_ _rd_ _P.o.V_

The phone rang, and Frisk picked it up, looking at the caller I.D. "MOM! It's Galahad!" She immediately answered and said. "Hello?"

"Hey." Was the response from Galahad. His voice was hoarse and gravelly from over a month without using it. "Looks like I'm awake-" He stopped to cough. "-right? Well, see you soon. Gotta call the skeletons."

"Bye Galahad!"

"Bye."

XxX

"bro, i got the phone. oh my God, it's Galahad!" Sans picked up the phone and answered.

"Wassup, bag of bones."

"how you doin' three-dimensional shadow?"

"Okay, I'm just a little-" cough, cough, "-hoarse. I already called Frisk. Wanted to see how you fared without me for a month."

"well, it was a month and a week."

"True."

"and we did fine. Papyrus cried his eyesockets out when he thought you were dead though."

"Poor Pap. Does he wanna talk to me?"

"yup. here's Pap."

"ARMOR-Y GUUUUUYY!"

"My name is Galahad, Papyrus."

"OH. WELL, THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS GOING TO HOLD A FUNERAL, BUT YOU WEREN'T ACTUALLY DEAD, SO THAT WAS A BIT AWKWARD FOR A MINUTE, NYEH HEH."

"Well, I'm not dead, but-" He coughed wetly "-I'm a bit hoarse and sick."

"SILLY SHADOW! YOU AREN'T A HORSE!"

"Papyrus, I meant my throat hurts."

"OH."

"Well, Papyrus, I gotta go call some other people, see you when I get out of the hospital."

"bye."

"GOOD-BYE!"

XxX

The phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hello, hello, mistress stab-stab."

"G-Galahad?!"

"Yep. I'm finally awake, heh."

"How are you going about your business, y'know, having been asleep for a month?"

"I'm a bit hoarse, but other than that I'm pretty good."

"Good, 'cause if you died, I would've killed you."

"Undyne, that's not how it works…"

"I DON'T CARE! I WOULD'VE BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE AND KILLED YOU!"

"Okay, my ears are bleeding now."

"Wait, literally?"

"No, I'm kidding."

"Okay, good."

"Well, I'll be off to tell some other people. See ya soon."

XxX

 _Galahad's P.o.V_

After I called everyone, I looked at my texts. No texts since April. I sighed in discontent. I put my phone down, and immediately grabbed the nearest trashcan. I emptied whatever was in my stomach into the trashcan. Ugh.

"A-are you okay, sir? Do you need anything?"

"Only a hole to put myself into." I chuckled darkly.

"I'll take that as a no. Your food will be brought in a moment."

"Thanks. I'm actually starving." I said as my stomach grumbled.

When my food came, it consisted of that gelatin stuff, can't remember what it's called, asparagus, and a small steak with little to no seasoning. I choked it down, deciding my favorite part was the gelatin. I also drank a whole bottle of water. I coughed and then spat a glob of ichor into the trash can, following whatever was already in there "Huh, that's weird. I thought…" I trailed off, realizing what had happened. I went to sleep, after being told that I had to stay for another day.

xXx

 _Jul. 30, 1915_

 _Battlefield, 20:00_

I was the ultimate assassin. I could hide in the shadows, and, y'know, become a shadow. I had assassinated several men, but this was the worst day ever. I slit the man's throat, and moved to get closer to their base. I tripped, and triggered a cannon

"****" I hissed a swear word. I turned away and heard an explosion. This was followed by more explosions. Then I almost got attacked, and dodged. I pulled the longsword from my sheath, and slashed, killing the man. I grabbed his soul, and ripped it to shreds with my sword. I absorbed the remnants of the soul. My eyes flashed a brilliant blood red, and I turned to start attacking my side. They lost at least a dozen men to my angry daze. I slashed, and I burned, and I killed _so many people..._ And the longsword kept sucking up the blood that was placed on it. Damn sword. The gem that was white became red from the amount of blood spilled that day, and I will never forget it, as I was the one that caused it. Rehtnax, the bloodblade… I was sick and tired of it, but I was cursed with light and dark, so I might as well use it. It appears whenever I need a weapon. I don't carry it, I despise the thing, but if I get into a fight, and I didn't bring a sword or armor…

xXx

 _Present Day_

I woke up, and sat bolt upright in bed, breaking out in a cold sweat. I decided not to think about it and played on my phone quietly for about an hour until seven o'clock.

* * *

 **Galahad has a nightmare and get's ready to go home.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

I chugged the glass of lukewarm water, and put the sword in its sheath. I walked out of my room, and saw Toriel standing there with a surprised look.

"Hey. I have a new sword. Wanna look at it?" I said, and pulled out the sword.

"No! This is extremely dangerous." Toriel said in disgust.

"Fine then." I put the sword away, and went downstairs to get a drink. I poured a shot of alcohol, and took it. I walked outside, and sat down in the branches of a tree outside. I heard the drawing of a sword from a metal casing twice, and jumped down from the tree. "Oh goodness."

I saw a white apparition with bright blue eyes, and a black apparition with bright red eyes. They were brandishing different swords. The white creature was holding Xanther. The black one was swinging Rehtnax. I pulled Axrenth from a leather sheath across my lower back, and immediately went for the more mobile of the two. I knocked Rehtnax to the ground, and parried Xanther. I swung and kept swinging, but the white one kept on the defense, and I tried to feint, getting around the broadsword and stabbing the white one in its chest. The black one disappeared before it could snatch up Rehtnax, and the white one bled quicksilver as it slowly faded. I then saw the blades disappear.

A sword that was the flip side of Axrenth floated in the air. A gray form appeared, with flashing orbs of blue and red. It had wings behind it, and it grabbed the blade out of the air. It brandished it, and spoke out one word: "Renthax." And it lunged at me, swinging its blade. I dodged, and pushed away the sword. I sliced, and its eyes turned golden, and it slowed with a screech of pain. I thrusted and struck, and its wing crippled, sending it to the ground, and it screamed loudly. I stabbed, and the gash I created bled a sticky, red substance. It disappeared, and I picked up its blade, which I called Renthax, as it was the only word the eerie phantom said. The sword's blade was made of darksteel, and the crossbar was made of whitesilver. A blood red gem was set into the crossbar, and the handle was ended with a navy blue gem.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." I said, and I went back inside. I sheathed the two blades in dual hip sheaths.

* * *

 **This is short, but has some character development.**


	17. Chapter 17 (Also srry for being gone)

_Chapter 17_

 **"** ** _You can't get rid of me, Gal."_** Said a smug, overconfident male voice.

 _"_ _Oh, stop pestering The Warrior, Rehtnax."_ Said a kind, soft female voice.

 ** _"_** ** _Xanther, Xan, Gal wouldn't appreciate being babied."_**

 _"_ _Well, Reht, he wouldn't appreciate being yelled at by a ghost sword."_

 ** _"_** ** _Says the ghost sword."_**

 _"_ _At least I'm not yelling in his ear."_

The male voice grumbled, before I heard a thud and a female yell.

 ** _"_** ** _She's out of the picture now, and the door is closed, so she can't get back in. Anyways, you can't get rid of me. Blood will forever stain my blade."_**

 _"_ _STOP TALKING CARP!"_

 ** _"_** ** _You mean… crap?"_**

 _"_ _NO, I MEAN CARP! I MEAN, I AM THE MORE PEACEFUL OF US!"_

A sigh. **_"I might as well open the door so you don't have to yell. C'mon in."_**

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" I said.

 ** _"…_** ** _Have you NOT been listening to our conversation?"_**

"No, I have. I am just a bit confused."

 _"_ _Well, to clarify, Rehtnax has been trying to tell you that 'You can't get rid of him', and I've_ _been trying to dissuade him."_

"Oh, okay." I then got a mental picture of a room with white walls and a hardwood floor. There was a guy with red eyes, tan skin, and jet black hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and blue jeans. He had black running shoes. Next to him was a woman with blond hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves a little past her hands. She was wearing black shorts. She wore light blue running shoes.

 _"_ _Hey. I'm Xanther."_

 ** _"_** ** _And I'm Rehtnax."_**

"Okaaaaaaay… Where am I?"

 ** _"_** ** _You're in Limbo. Or, OUR Limbo. You don't wanna go to God's Limbo. It's REALLY scary."_**

"Are you two antagonizing Galahad." It was a statement, not a question. A guy walked into the room, wearing a light gray t-shirt. He was wearing black jeans. He was wearing navy blue running shoes. His skin was fair, and his hair was dirty blond. His left eye is red, and his right eye is blue.

 ** _"_** ** _Axrenth?!"_**

 _"_ _Axrenth!?"_

"Why are you two so hopeless? Did you forget what I look like? Evidently. I have come to save Galahad from your incessant irritation."

 **"Are you talking to our dear friend, Galahad?"** I heard a condescending voice. I turned and saw a woman wearing a dark gray long sleeved shirt. She wore white-gray jeans and baby blue running shoes.

"Renthax, go away. I'm trying to explain things to Galahad."

 **"** **Calm your butt down. I'm here to deliver a message:**

Galahad, wake up."

* * *

 **Thus we meet all of Galahad's swords finally reveal themselves.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

"Galahad! Wake up already, ace!" I opened my eyes to see Slim standing over me.

"Ugh." I coughed. "What is it?"

"Did you forget? It's Frisk's birthday, numbskull!"

"Oh, excuse me. I had a conversation with four ghosts."

"You're so hopeless, buddy."

"I'm sorry. I'm getting out of bed. Will I see you downstairs?"

"Yup. What did ya get her?"

"I got her something she would love."

"Which is…?"

"You will see." And I walked into the bathroom after grabbing some clothes out of my dresser.

-=TWW=-

I walked out of my room dressed in a blue t-shirt and black jeans. I walked downstairs, the first thing hitting the ground floor being my white socks. "Hey! Where's the birthday girl?"

"Hey! I'm here!" I heard Frisk say to the side of me.

I put down a box wrapped in simple red paper. "Open mine last please."

"Okaaaaaaay…" Frisk said sadly.

I looked at the multitude of boxes sitting there.

"I was very late."

"It's okay. You need your sleep."

"Okay Frisk! Let's start opening presents!" Toriel said.

Frisk opened a regular cardboard box, and pulled out a quilt with the colors of her sweater.

The next box contained a plastic slab that said 'MERCY'. Sans giggled uncontrollably. I glared at him.

Frisk opened a box that was super flashy, and pulled out a dress.

There was a box that contained a toy revolver.

The next one was a robot that works as a calculator and a radio, to name a few.

Gaster gave her a lava lamp that constantly changes colors.

There was a box that had a plastic crown that looks like Asgore's.

A box that had red paper contained the top half of a plastic skull that has LEDs that glow red.

Papyrus gave her a plate of spaghetti. Yes he can actually cook now.

Chara had to try really hard to get her a present, and it ended up being a heart shaped locket. It contained nothing yet.

A blue spear sat in a long box. The spear disappeared, and there was a shorter one under it, made of plastic.

Flowey pushed a pot over to her, and it contained orchids.

M. K. pushed a small box over to her, and it contained a joy buzzer. He winked with a grin on his face.

Finally, Frisk opened the box from me. It was a plain white box. It contained a picture of all of us that we had taken when Slim had first moved in. I was looking at the camera with a scowl, and my helmet had been thrown to the side. I was wearing the rest of my armor. Slim was sitting on the ground with his hat down over his eyes. He was being a goof, as usual. It also contained a heart with all the good qualities of previous humans. The picture was framed in an intricate silver frame. It had a note that said, 'Happy birthday, kid.'

"Happy birthday." I said. We gathered for a group hug, and we all went to have some cake and hang out.

* * *

 **Galahad almost forgot Frisk's birthday! For shame!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

I woke up, breaking out in a cold sweat. I looked around, and immediately sighed. "Damn, I need to stop being so paranoid. That can't happen… right?" I looked around, and noticed Renthax was gone, and in its place was a crystal bladed sword. "The one sword I've used that isn't magical. Not even named…" I picked it up, and tossed it a bit. It was a crystal bladed broadsword/longsword with an iron crossbar and a sleek wooden handle. I walked outside, and swung it a bit.

"This only shows up when something big is gonna happen. Oh no." I said as I got an idea of what might happen. I walked back to my room and saw that Axrenth was gone.

"Well, bud; it's just you and me."

-=TWW=-

I was simply reading the newspaper when Sans came and asked me a question. "hey. Galahad. you wanna go to Grillbys?"

"Sure, why not?"

And thus me and Sans walked to Grillbys, because Sans doesn't have a car yet.

"hey Grillbz, let's… **_ketchup_**."

"…Sans, let us **_relish_** this moment…"

"but seriously though, i would like some ketchup."

"I'll take a burger and fries." I said, ignoring their horrible puns. Sans and I ate at the bar, having small talk.

"so, what's up with that Slim guy? how do you know him?"

"I knew him from a long time ago, when he wasn't called Slim. He didn't have a name, let alone a personality. If I remember correctly, he said that he met a human, a couple years after he was sealed underground. This human's name was Dallas. He said they had a cowboy hat and dueling revolvers. This human had survived up to the cave that Slim was hiding in. They became friends, and the human gave Slim his hat. Dallas also gave Slim one of his two dueling revolvers. The revolver had no bullets, and was very old, but Slim has a way with magic. He restored it, and figured out how to channel his magic through it. Because of this human, Slim adopted a southern name, and a southern accent."

"huh. i didn't know he had such a complex history."

"I didn't either, until a few weeks ago."

"welp, Grillbz, put it on my tab, i'm gonna shortcut home."

"Alright. See you there then."

Sans disappeared with a light 'whoosh', and I got up with a bye to Grillby, and walked home.

I opened the door, and saw a blue light, and Sans' theme was playing. 'MEGALOVANIA'? I think that's it.

I flicked on the light, and Sans was tapping his foot while humming along, Papyrus was vocalizing, and Frisk was… beatboxing… The blue light was a blue lightbulb in Sans' eyesocket.

"okay, okay, we'll stop."

"Hey, Sans, wanna sing D.P.C.?"

"no, nope, nuh-uh." Sans said, frowning, and slowly backing away from Frisk.

Frisk turned the camera on, pushed Sans in front of it, and clicked on the music.

(SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE DROP POP CANDY: SANS AND PAPYRUS ENGLISH VERSION!)

( **sans PAPYRUS** **_Both_** )

 **umbrella at your side, it's raining but you close it tight,**

 **AND "HOW ARE YOU" PURRED A CAT JUST PASSING THROUGH!**

 **those heels you like are soaking, but is that alright?**

 **(NYEH's)**

 **let out a sigh for another day the same as the last,**

 **come on let's try, dye it blue and change it up from the past.**

 **reflecting up from a puddle, but then gone in a flash,**

 **is that the most you can dream, or wanted to see?**

 **but look around,**

 **DANCE UP AND DOWN!**

 **the world is now,**

 **STILL GOING 'ROUND**

 **just feel it pound,**

 **WE'RE SKYWARD BOUND.**

 **move at the**

 ** _Top-speed-of-sound!_**

 **running to another day, i wanna break away and take the leap,**

 **NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH**

 **duh duh duh, buhduhbuhduhduh,**

 **as you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me.**

 **DUH DUH DUH DUH**

 **every day, every day is okay.**

 **taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead,**

 **our love is growing red, need me more, need you more.**

 **you fall down seven more times, i'll be there seven, eight, nine,**

 **as we keep trying we'll find,**

 ** _We're always singing the same tune!_**

 **NOW FALLING TO HER SIDE**

 **THE DROPS OF RAIN THAT MIX WITH LIGHT!**

 **stealing a glance, hid a cat who turns his back.**

 **THEIR HEADS STARTING TO SINK,**

 **THIS BOREDOM IS TOO HARD TO FIGHT.**

 **JUST SPINNING LIES WITH THE ONLY THREAD OF KINDNESS WE SAVED,**

 **OR IF WE'RE BLIND AND THE TRUTH IS JUST A PAINTING IN GRAY**

 **DROWNING US OUT, ALL THE NOISY DROPS THAT FALL IN THE RAIN!**

 **BUT FINGERTIPS TRACED EVERY LINE, AND OPENED MY EYES.**

 **I'LL PAINT IT BLUE**

 **i'll play a tune,**

 **I'M WISHING TOO,**

 **for something new,**

 **IT WILL COME TRUE**

 **with me and you.**

 ** _And then we'll FINALLY BREAK THROUGH!_**

 **SWIMMING THROUGH THE MILKY WAY,**

 **I WANNA BREAK AWAY AND TAKE THE LEAP!**

 **duh duh duh duh**

 **BUH DUH, NYEH, BUHDUHNYEH NYEH NYEH**

 **SINCE WE'RE FALLING ANYWAY**

 **NO MOON TO RISE WOULD BE OKAY WITH ME.**

 **duh duh duh duh**

 **EVERY NIGHT, EVERY NIGHT IS ALRIGHT.**

 **TAKING IT STEP BY STEP, WE'LL ALWAYS MOVE AHEAD**

 **OUR LOVE IS GROWING RED, NEED ME MORE, NEED YOU MORE.**

 **CRY TO ME, KNOW THAT I CARE, LEAN ON ME AND I'LL BE THERE!**

 **AS WE KEEP TRYING, WE'LL FIND,**

 ** _You're always gonna be there too._**

 **shining down on me,**

 **you're my blue moon.**

 **DREAMING FOREVER TO FIND**

 **NOW I'M AWAKE**

 **i need to find tomorrow**

 **can you take me away?**

 **and go the**

 ** _Top-speed-of-sound!_**

 ** _Running to another day,_**

 ** _I wanna break away and take the leap_**

 **duh/NYEH duh/NYEH duh/NYEH duh/NYEH**

 ** _As you're stuck on yesterday,_**

 ** _No sun to rise would be okay with me._**

 **duh/NYEH duh/NYEH duh/NYEH duh/NYEH**

 ** _Every day, every day is okay._**

 ** _Taking it step by step,_**

 ** _We'll always move ahead,_**

 ** _Our love is growing red,_**

 ** _Need me more, need you more._**

 ** _You fall down seven more times,_**

 ** _I'll be there seven, eight, nine._**

 ** _As we keep trying we'll find,_**

 ** _You're always gonna be there too._**

 ** _We're always singing the same tune._**

 ** _Every day from now on._**

I applauded, and Frisk turned off the camera.

"I thought you said no?" Frisk said.

"Papy was singin' so i was too." Was Sans' response.

"WE DID VERY GOOD BROTHER! YOU DID ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME!"

"man, my bro is so cool."

* * *

 **I don't own D.P.C. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I do. It's really catchy.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

I punched, splitting the punching bag. Probably because I was wearing my armor, but who cares. The bag started glowing blue, and it unhooked itself from the stand. I turned to see Sans, and he launched thirty bones through it.

"Well, Sans, thank you for your contribution. Now, allow me to go buy a new punching bag." I said, and left to get a new one.

I was halfway to the store, and then I felt a hard impact in my back. I swiveled, grabbed the offending person's arm, and twisted it behind them. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" The man, or rather teenager, had ammo sashes on, and had a fake AR-15 in his hand. I shoved him to the ground when he didn't answer.

"Aargh, I was bringing justice to the human race!"

"By trying to kill a monster? Key word being _trying_. That is not justice. Far from it, as a matter of fact. Do you recall the adventures of Galahad the Pure? That is the monster holding you to the ground. I know a thing or two about justice. What you are doing is _not_ justice."

"Says the monster injuring me!"

"Justice would be helping monsters, but you are trying to hurt them." I slapped him, and pulled him off the ground, still holding his arm.

"So what are you gonna do to me? Kill me? Make an example? Fite me?"

"If you keep talking, yes, I will fight you. Use proper spelling plz."

"Fine. Hypocrite."

"I was proving my point."

" _How_ is that proving your point?"

"Shut up."

I knocked on our door, and Sans opened it. "what Galahad?"

"I found a new punching bag. Give this guy an unpleasant experience. He slapped me with this fake gun, and then proceeded to give the word 'justice' a bad name."

"he will get a firm talking to, at the very least."

He disappeared, and reappeared with the guy no longer wearing the ammo sashes and the fake AR-15.

"Now what are you gonna do?" He said.

"You will leave, and I will forget all about this." I said with a glare. I slapped him, and he ran for dear life.

* * *

 **I tried to give it a bit of humor, but I'm not good at that... :(**


End file.
